AWOL
by UrbanPhoenix
Summary: Slight AU! Yaoi! After returning Al's body, Ed goes AWOL. Three years later, a mysterious Alchemist is killing rogue chimera one village over from Central. What happens when Mustang goes to investigate? Eventually RoyEd!
1. AWOL: Prologue

Warnings: OOC-ness! Yaoi! Bad Grammar! Misspellings! And first FMA Fic!

* * *

_**A.W.O.L.**_

Edward Elric. He was an enigma among the military. When his mother died, him and his brother tried to bring her back. In result Alphonse Elric lost his body and was a soul attached to a suit of armor, and his brother Ed lost his right arm and left leg. He became a state alchemist and was said to be the 'People's hero'. At the age of 16, the young boy had found the Philospher's stone and used it to bring back his brother's body. Sadly though, the stone was destroyed under the pressure of its task and could not be used to heal Ed's own body. Not that Ed minded, he would always hold the reminder of his mistake with him. Or so he wrote in his report to Colonel...no...Brigadier General Mustang.

You see...after Ed's mission to get his brother's body back was accomplished, Colonel Mustang was promoted along with the rest of his subordinates. Ed on the other hand, he went missing from the military. Mustang suppose it was because Ed finished what he set out to do. But his subordinates seem to think otherwise. Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye seemed to think Ed left to spend more time with his brother in Rizenbul. Colonel Maes Hughes on the other hand, seemed to think that Edward wanted to travel around without the military's leash around his neck. Either way, that put pressure on Brigadier Gerenal Mustang, because it was one of his men.

One thing was clear since the three years they last saw him.

Edward Elric went AWOL from the military.

* * *

"Have you heard the rumors Roy?" Maes Hughes asked as he lounged on the couch in Roy's office.

"What rumors would that be Hughes?" Roy asked not looking up from his paperwork.

"There's a protector in a village not too far from central." Hughes replied with a smile.

"A protector?" The Brigadier General raised an eyebrow and looked at his old friend.

"According to my sources, an alchemist is protecting the village from some rogue chimeras." Hughes said pushing up his glasses. "The chimeras that have been going around central seemed to be leaving and flocking toward that village."

"Really..." Now he was interested.

"By the looks of it, it seems the chimera are being controlled. And the controller doesn't like his pets being destroyed." The Colonel smirked and looked at Roy. "I'm tempted to go out and take a look."

"Why don't you then?" Roy asked leaned his chin on his right hand.

"Because..." Hughes whipped out a pictures of his darling daughter, Elysia. "My sweet daughter will miss her daddy!" Rolling his eyes, Roy went back to his paperwork. "So you're not going to check it out?"

"Why should I? A rogue alchemist doing us a favor, what's more to do?" Roy asked. "I rather have all my people here and on alert." Hughes sighed and shrugged. He was about to say something further, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Brigadier General, sir." Riza Hawkeye entered. At her feet, Black Hayate, her dog stood obediently. She saluted to him.

"At ease, Lieutenant Colonel." Roy replied with a smirk. "Have you considered my idea on wearing a skirt?"

Riza's eyebrow twitched. "I have..." Her gun was pointed at Roy in a millisecond. "I've decided if you asked me again I would just blow your head off."

"I see." Roy replied. "We'll discuss this later." Riza put her gun away and sighed.

"I came to inform Hughes that one of his men came back from scouting the village being attacked by the chimeras." Hughes stood and looked at Riza.

"What did he say?"

"He said to relay a message: 'I heard the clap'. " Riza said.

"The clap Hughes?" Roy asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means Roy..." Hughes turned to him with a smirk. "I've found Elric."

"Edward?" Riza stepped farther into the room. "How did you figure that he was there?"

"Yes, do tell..." Roy asked slowly, getting over his shock, which he didn't show.

"Well I've made this my private case for about three years. "It wasn't until the chimera appeared and started to attack is when I really got into it." Hughes explained. "I was by the train station when I saw Winry and Al get off the train."

"Alphonse and his fiance? What were they doing in Central? I got no word that they were coming." Roy said sitting up straight in his chair.

"Nor did I," Hughes replied. "So I decided to follow them. You wouldn't believe who picked them up from the train station though."

"Who?" Riza asked.

"This is going to shock you beyond belief. Do you really want to know?"

"Stop stalling Colonel." The woman glared her hand twitching toward her gun.

"Alright..." The man replied. "Scar..."

"Scar picked up Winry and Al?" Roy asked standing. "Did they seem like they were in trouble?" His brow furrowed together. It didn't make sense...why would Al and Winry willingly walk into the hands of a person like that?

"No, they were actually smiling when they saw him. I tailed them out of Central and to the village. There is a large home not too far from it, but that's were Scar drove them too. I was too far away to hear anything, but by the way Al acted and practically ran into the house...I'd have to say I found him." Hughes pushed up his glasses with a grin.

"Ed? Are you sure?" Riza asked. She had been worried about the young boy that she thought as a brother. Sure Al would call her, but no one has seen hide nor hair of Ed since his last report. Hayate looked up at Hughes with a face that said, 'It-better-be-Ed'.

"Earlier I said that an alchemist has been protecting that village. Come on...even Havoc could see this." Hughes looked at Roy.

"You said that your man heard the clap...you assume it was FullMetal's Transmutation Clap, right?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"That's the theory..."

"We can't base this on theory. I need facts Hughes." Roy said.

"Roy..." Riza looked at him.

"Well Roy, if you wish...we can follow a chimera into the village and see what happens." Hughes said.

"No..." Roy replied. "FullMetal left the military. He probably rather have peace than work for us."

"What if the Furher finds out though Roy? Someone else will go after him like Archer." Hughes looked at his friend. He could understand Roy's intention on allowing Ed to have some peace, but with Ed killing the Chimera...he was attracting attention. Hughes stared at Roy as the man sat back down with a sigh.

"Hughes is right Roy." Riza said attracting attention to her. "Archer would love to catch Ed because he went AWOL."

"Ed can take care of himself...I'm sure he's probably gone already." Roy said in a tone that said this conversation was over. Riza and Hughes sighed and saluted before leaving. Hayate growled at Roy before leaving too.

Riza sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Stubborn man! He's always like this when it comes to Ed going AWOL."

"Can you blame him?" Hughes said looking at Riza.

"Hey! I heard you found the boss..." Havoc said as he walked to them. Not too far behind, Fury and Breda were looking on.

"Roy seems to think otherwise." Hughes said. "We can't investigate it any further."

"Aw...I was hoping to see Ed again." Fury said. Havoc and Breda agreed on that.

"Enough...we got to get back to work. If Ed wanted to see us, he'd come back." Riza said. Hayate barked agreeing with his mistress.

"Alright...we better listen to the lady." Hughes said. "Or face her gun..." They laughed and went back to work. Riza was planning though. She wanted to find out for herself and no way is a stupid man like Roy going to stop her. She smirked. In a few days, she will do it. She just had to plan it right.

* * *

Rain poured down for the rest of the week. No one could be seen on the streets. Well...no one but a person in a long white jacket with his hood up. He walked the streets of central heading toward one house in particular. He casually walked up to the door and knocked.

"Coming!" The voice called from inside. The person in white quickly stepped to the side and leaned up against the wall, so not to be seen.

Glacia Hughes opened the door to her home and stared at into the rain. She blinked. "Hello?" No answer, but something started to glow. Her necklace. She told her husband she got a matching set in the market for her and Elysia. The necklaces where on chains and held an amber colored stone at the end in shape of diamond. Her daughter's necklace was the same only hers was shaped as a flower. "Edward? I know you're out here. The stones only glow for you. Maes is not home so you can come in if you wish."

Ed stepped away from the wall and stood in front of Glacia. "Hello..." Glacia smiled and stepped aside. Ed stepped in, then clapped his hands together before pressing them to his chest. He alchemically dried himself before taking off his white jacket and putting it on the hanger.

"Elysia! Uncle Ed is here!" Glacia called as she closed the door.

"YAY!" The seven-year old girl cried. She suddenly appeared and jumped into Ed's arms.

"Hey! How you doing Elysia?" Ed asked the girl.

"I'm fine Uncle Ed! See! I kept my necklace on just like you said to!" She said holding up her necklace. Ed smiled. In truth, those necklaces were something Ed invented. He wanted to keep tabs on everyone in central so he contacted Gracia. The necklaces have an alchemic array embedded in them. This allows the stones to glow whenever Ed is near. Not only that, Ed sends letters to her in invisible ink. When hovered over the ink, the stones will glow and the ink will appear under the light.

"That's good Elysia. I'm glad!" Ed said. He was nineteen, almost twenty years old now. Surprisingly, he had a growth spurt and stood tall at five foot seven and a half inches. His hair wasn't in the normal braid. Since it was longer, Ed justs pulls it back into the ponytail which reaches the middle of his back. His amber eyes were the same as was his face. He wore a black tank top under an opened short black jacket with a pair of black leather pants that were tight around his waist and butt.

"Ed, I'm glad you came." Gracia said.

"Why?" The young man asked turning slightly with Elysia in his arms.

"Maes tells me he tailed Alphonse to the village." She said. "I think he's trying to convince Roy to go there."

"It'll never happen. Roy is too pig-headed." Ed said as he played with Elysia, spinning around and what not.

"Uncle Ed, why do we have to kept your secret?" Elysia asked with a slight giggle from the spinning.

"Because if your daddy's bosses found out. I could get in trouble...and so would your daddy if they knew he knew where I was." Ed said setting Elysia on the ground.

"Aww...does that mean you aren't going to visit as often?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not. I have to stay away from Central as much as I can." Ed replied standing. He looked at Gracia. She smiled.

"I understand Ed. Just be sure to call okay?" Gracia said. Ed nodded. "Oh wait!" Gracia disappeared into the kitchen. After a few minutes, she came back out with a bag. Ed was already in his white jacket and was telling Elysia of the children in the village. He looked up and frowned.

"Oh Mrs. Hughes I can't...not again." Ed said.

"I insist Edward. Please, it all I can give." Gracia pushed the bag into Ed's arms. "There's some food in there and some medical supplies. I want you to take care of yourself."

Ed sighed and nodded grabbing the bag. He hugged Gracia and then knelt down and hugged Elysia. "I'll write to you guys soon."

"Be careful Edward." Gracia said as Ed opened the door and pulled up his hood.

"Yea, be careful Uncle Ed." Elysia said holding her mother's leg as Ed walked out.

"Always. Take care guys." He replied before walking off. Neither of the persons, noticed a figure stopping.

* * *

That's its for the Prologue! Now onto the really story in the next chapter! 


	2. AWOL: Chapter 1

Warnings: OOC-ness! Yaoi! Bad Grammar! Misspellings! And first FMA Fic!

_**A.W.O.L.**_

Smoky yellow-green eyes watched as a white hooded person quickly walked away from his home. Maes Hughes was not amused. He suspected some one was visiting his family while he was at work, but not a young man. Hughes couldn't get a good look at him, but he was sure that it was a boy about twenty. He frowned. Was Glacia cheating on him? No, she was faithful. He shook his head. It must be someone asking for him, but who would ask for him? He blinked when he realized he was standing before his door. He smiled and walked into his home.

"Glacia! Elysia! I'm home!"

"Oh hi Honey!" Glacia said walking out to the front. "How was work?"

"Terrible. Roy's being stubborn." Hughes said. "He forbad anyone from investigating the location of Ed any further."

"I suppose it is for the best." Glacia said. "I'm sure Edward can take care of himself now." She turned to go back to go to the kitchen. "A handsome man like him is probably fighting the girls back with a stick."

Hughes raised an eyebrow as he heard that. His wife knew something. Not only was she acting weird when Edward came up in conversation, but she talked as though she knew what was going on in life. He couldn't figure it out.

"Daddy!" Elysia came running out and hugged her daddy's leg.

"Elysia!" He picked his little girl up and looked at her. "Hey, what's this?" He pointed at her wrist. It was a bracelet with alchemy signs on each bead.

"My new bracelet!"

"Hey Glacia..." Hughes said carrying his daughter into the kitchen.

"Hm?"

"Did you go out today?"

"No, why do you ask?" Glacia turned to her husband.

"Then why does Elysia have a new bracelet?" Hughes asked. Glacia frowned and paled slightly. "Glacia?"

"I got her that a while ago..." Glacia said weakly.

"No you didn't, you would have told me." Hughes set down his daughter and walked to Glacia. "Elysia go into the front room for a moment." The little girl nodded and rushed out playing with her bracelet. Glacia backed up into the sink and frowned. "What's going on Glacia? What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing..." Hughes frowned.

"Why are you lying to me?" He knew something was wrong. "Why are you behaving strangely?"

"I'm not..." Glacia said.

"Glacia..." He stopped and looked down at her necklace which started to glow. Glacia's eyes widened and reached up to hide the necklace. "What's that?" Elysia ran back into the room.

"Uncle Ed's back!" She smiled.

"Ed?" Hughes said turning to look at his daughter.

"Where Elysia?" Glacia asked with concern in her voice. There was tap at the window about the sink. Glacia and Hughes turned to it.

Ed was outside, but his eyes were hidden by the white hood. His golden hair slipped out the side of the hood, soaked. He smirk before running off.

"Ed!" Hughes yelled.

"Maes don't!" Glacia said. It was too late, he was already grabbing his jacket and out the door.

Hughes ran after the white hooded person in front of him. He followed Ed through the rain trying to catch up with the boy. "Get back here!" Hughes shouted as he followed Ed around the corner of a building. He stopped to see Ed standing not to far away facing him. "Ed?" Hughes panted. Ed's hood still covered his eyes.

"Stop trying to find me..." Ed's voice said. It was a bit deeper and huskier but still had the same tone he did as a kid. "I'm not a kid anymore I don't need a babysitter."

"Ed...you went AWOL on the military. You know what would happened if someone other than us found you?" Hughes asked. He heard Ed laugh and smirk.

"I'd be put to death." He said plainly. "Does it matter? I've made my choice. I'll run, fight, and die if I have to."

"I want to know why Ed!"

"Why...why I left the military?" Ed asked quietly. Hughes nodded. Ed smiled and put down his hood and looked at Hughes. "You'll have to try to find out for yourself. Doubt you'll understand though..."

"Ed..." He looked at Ed's left arm, which was getting darker that the right. "Are you hurt?" Ed simply smiled.

"Don't try to follow me Colonel Hughes. Scar wouldn't allow it." Ed said as a car pulled up next to him. "If you see the Brigadier General Jackass...tell him to stop pestering Al about the truth. Or I'll have to trasmute his ass into something that doesn't talk." Hughes watched as Ed stepped onto car's stepping rail. "Oh and Colonel...if you try to enter the village...be careful. The chimeras' controller will have to be close by." He looked at Hughes. "One more thing...ask your wife about her necklace. Goodbye Hughes." He got into the car.

Hughes watched the car turn around and drive off. He saw Scar in the front seat of the car with a blonde boy driving. He watched until they got out of his sight. He then turned and raced home he had to talk with Glacia.

------------

Ed looked down at his left arm and sighed. His wound from fighting the last Chimera reopened.

"Do you think that was wise FullMetal?" Scar asked glance at him through the mirror.

"Probably not, but it was left in the air." Ed replied putting his legs up on the back seat.

"How's that arm?" The driver asked.

"I'm fine Russell...just get back to the village." The blonde in the back seat said.

"I still say you should go to the hospital here." Russell replied.

"Hospital means staying in Central. Staying in Central will lead to running into the military. I can't take that chance." Ed told.

"FullMetal is right. The less we see of the military, the better." Scar said as he crossed his arm.

Russell sighed. How these two came to peaceful terms he'd never know. All he knew is that he was just here for the night. Fletcher was in another village helping with the vegitation. When Russell heard about the Chimera fighting hero of a village near Central...he had to investigate. He wasn't too surprised to find out it was Ed, but he was surprised none the less. He was roaming around the village trying to find clues to Ed's location. It was quiet an interesting situation he found. When he stumbled upon it, he couldn't help but laugh. Ed was being carried like a sack of potatoes by Scar...with a young girl yelling at him for behind reckless and to take better care of himself against the chimeras. Ed had the most hilarious expression.

"Tringham, eyes on the road..." Scar said snapping Russell out of his thoughts.

"Right..." He murmured and continued to drive toward the village.

------------

"Glacia...how could you not tell me?" Hughes asked his wife. Glacia sighed and looked at Elysia who was sitting with her.

"Edward asked us not to tell. He gave us these necklaces to protect us." She explained. "He sent letters telling us of his travels, teaming up with Scar, going against the chimeras, and how he left the military."

"God..." Hughes rubbed his face. "All this time..."

"Daddy...I think something is wrong with Uncle Ed." Elysia said.

"What do you mean honey?" He asked.

"Uncle Ed is always looking over his shoulder...as if he was scared. He gave me this bracelet saying that it would do me much better than him." The little girl said. "I miss him already...I wish he would have stayed."

"Yea...me too Elysia." Hughes said putting a hand on hers.

"Maes..." Glacia said. Hughes looked up at her questionably. "Don't go off and tell Roy...or anyone else there. Edward wrote once that he doesn't want trouble blowing into Central because of him."

"I can't promise that Glacia..." Hughes said. "If Archer or anyone else finds out about Ed with all the attention he's drawing to himself. He'll be hunted down."

Glacia frowned at her husband. "You aren't going to just go and pull him back into Central are you?"

"No...we won't do that. Just talk to him."

"Daddy, can I come with you to see Uncle Ed?" Elysia asked.

"No honey, Daddy will be taking Uncle Roy with him." Hughes replied. He turned to his wife. "Anything else?"

"I've been giving food and bandages to Edward when he comes here." She said with a slight blush.a

"So that's where everything was disappearing to..." Elysia giggled and nodded to her father.

Hughes stroked his chin in thought. "I wonder...I think there is more to this than Ed is telling us." He glanced at his wife and put his hands up in a surrender gesture. "I won't pursue it unless Ed says something."

"Thank you Maes..." Glacia smiled. Hughes smiled back and nodded.

"Now...how about something to eat...I'm starved!"

----

The next day, Hughes threw pictures of his wife's and daughter's necklaces onto Roy's desk along with pictures of letters.

"What's this Hughes?" Roy asked.

"Proof that Ed comes into Central every once in a while." Hughes replied.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked shifting through the pictures.

"Well, Ed himself was at my house last night." Hughes replied.

"What?" Roy asked standing up.

"Told me to tell you to stop pestering Al..." Hughes smirked. "Digging for info Roy?"

"Just checking on a few things." Roy said crossing his arms. "Is that a problem?"

"Sure..."

"Hughes..." Roy said. "Tell me what happened last night."

"Ed appeared at my house last night to check in with Glacia and Elysia. Apparently he's been sending letters to them written in an alchemic ink." Hughes replied. "The only way to see it, is to hold the necklaces with an array Ed embedded in them, over the paper."

"Clever..." Roy said sitting down to examine the pictures.

"From what Glacia told me, Ed is in trouble. Someone is targeting him, hence he seperated from Al and the military." Hughes replied.

"Targeted..." Roy asked. "For being a State Alchemist?"

"Think about it Roy..." Hughes said leaned on the desk. "Ed is the only one to see and use the Philosopher's Stone. There are a lot of people who want that power that was destroyed because of Ed using it on Al."

"Hm...I see..." Roy suddenly smirked. "FullMetal doesn't think he needs the military's help on this."

"Seems that way Roy. You insulted?" Hughes said grinning. He knew what Roy was thinking.

"Of course...after all I did for him. Hughes...I say we take a trip with Riza."

"Great, let's go catch up with her!"

----

Riza shook her head as she walked into the village. Beside her was Black Hayate along with Hughes, Havoc, and Roy. They were able to stumble into the village just after nightfall. From Hughes's information, Ed should be patrolling for Chimera soon.

"Think we'll find him?" Havoc asked with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Couldn't be too hard, he was wearing a white coat when he ran from me." Hughes said as they walked around.

Riza looked over at Roy who was silent as they walked around. She was not expecting all of them to follow her here. Sighing, she wanted to talk with Ed one on one to find out why he really left. Doesn't seem possible now.

Hayate stopped and growled.

"What is it Hayate?" Riza asked as everyone stopped to look at the dog.

An explosion happened not too far away causing them to their knees. Soon a blur stopped in front of the group and growled at them. It was a huge lion-bird chimera. It had wings on its back that stretched six feet to each side. It had a beak and tail of a bird but the body was that of a lion. It squawked at them before licking it's beak.

"FullMetal the creature is on the west side!" Scar's voice called into a walkie-talkie as he stepped out from where teh Chimera once came.

"Hold it while I finish this one..." A weak reply came before cutting off. Scar looked at the group and narrowed his eyes.

"Military Dogs..." He said. The chimera yowled into the night sky. The ground under Riza, Roy, Hughes, and Havoc cracked. It exploded upward throwing them to the sides. It was another cat-bird chimera.

"Damn! I'm going to roast that thing!" Roy said pulling out his gloves.

"Don't!" Scar yelled. "These ones are like bombs if you set them on fire."

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Hughes asked throwing at dagger at it. It roared and turned its head to Hughes. "Uh oh..."

"Good job Colonel!" Havoc said. He was beside Hughes now backing away.

"FullMetal we could us you right about now..." Scar said into the walkie-talkie.

Before the chimera could attack Hughes and Havoc a spear sailed through the air from behind them. Hooves smacking pavement was heard as a horse jumped over the two crouching men in front of the chimeras.

"Hey ugly, if you want dinner you have to get through me." The young man onto of the horse said. He was wearing a white coat with a hood. Blonde hair spilled over the white coat. It was Ed. He jumped off the horse and pushed it away allowing it to run off.

"Ed!" Riza yelled as the chimera attack the young man. Ed rolled out of the way and clapped his hands together. He pressed them to the ground causing chains to rise and wrap around the chimera.

"Scar now!" Ed yelled. Scar raced over and attacked chimera with his arm. It exploded causing the blood to splatter on the ground as an imprint.

"Why must I do all the work FullMetal?" Scar asked holding his arm. Ed stood up and sighed.

"Because you are good at it." Ed replied before turning to to the people. "What the hell were you thinking coming out while we were..." He realized who it was and frowned. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hi Ed!" Hughes waved with a smile. "Came to visit you!"

"I told you to stay away!" Ed growled out.

"Hey...wasn't there another chimera?" Havoc asked. Ed blinked and looked at Scar who nodded.

"Where did it go?" Ed asked. Havoc shrugged.

"Where's the Brigadier General?" Riza asked looking around. Ed narrowed his eyes before racing off. "Ed!"

'_Damn idiot! Damn stupid chimera!'_ He thought as he raced around the village looking in every alley way. '_If Mustang is still alive I'm going to kill him!_'

----

Yea...that's it...This Chapter two! Sorry for the OOC-ness! I know major I have alot!


	3. AWOL: Chapter 2

Warnings: OOC-ness! Yaoi! Bad Grammar! Misspellings! And first FMA Fic!

_**A.W.O.L.**_

Roy had seen the chimera prepare to attack Ed. So by somehow grabbing it's attention, he then led it away from the group. Now he was stuck in a dead end of an alley with the chimera advancing on him.

"Shit..." Roy said. He backed up until he hit the wall. "This is not good..." Roy murmured to himself. The Chimera sneered in victory thinking it was going to get a dinner. "Not today...I'm not going to be chimera chow today..." Roy said. He saw an opening to get out and tried to take it, only to be thrown back into the cement wall. Roy struggled to keep his eyes opened as the chimera let it's tongue hang out in anticapation. The chimera opened its mouth and sent out a blast of energy at Roy.

As Roy waited for death, he saw a flutter of white cloth in his view as he heard the sound of something metallic breaking. He heard flesh hitting the wall as a light emerged from the walls. There was a terrible shriek causing Roy to close his eyes in pain.

"Roy...stay with me..." A voice said from above him. Roy opened his eyes to look at two pools of molten gold. "Damn..." A hand pressed itself painfully to his chest. He groaned at the contact and looked down at the white gloved hand that pulled away. It had blood on it. "You got scratched pretty badly Roy...and hit your head pretty good."

"Full...Metal?" Roy stuttered out.

"Shut up you moron!" Ed said as he grabbed Roy's arm. He pulled the Brigadier General to his feet. Turning, he wrapped Roy's arm around his neck allowing Roy to lean on his right shoulder. "I want you to stay awake until we get back to everyone..."

"You know...I think you've grown." Roy said. Ed's eye twitched as he walked into the main street and headed toward a large house in the distance.

"Say anything about my height you bastard, I'll leave you here for Scar to find." Ed said.

"What about the chimera?" The Flame Alchemist asked.

"I killed it. Now shut up..." Ed replied as he adjusted Roy on his right side. Roy's eyes looked down at Ed's auto-mail...or lack of. He raised his free hand to touch the port.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

"I used it to deflect the blast that was aimed at you." Ed said plainly. "It's no big deal...Al will just come to fix it tomorrow."

"FullMetal!" Scar said as he ran up to Ed. They were now just outside the large home. Riza and Hughes were beside him as Havoc stayed by the door.

"Take him to my room and I'll call the doctor." Ed said handing Roy off to Hughes and Scar. They carried Roy upstairs as Ed shrugged off his coat at the door. He hung it up on a hook and toed off his boots. Riza and Havoc followed Ed into the kitchen where Hayate was sitting. He quickly called the doctor before calling Al.

"I'll be on the next train into Central. Don't worry brother, I'll leave Winry at home." Al had said to Ed before he hung up. Ed sighed and put a hand on his right shoulder. His auto-mail was destoyed when he jumped in front of the blast. _Damn Mustang...running off like with a chimera..._

"Hey boss, what happened to the arm?" Havoc asked.

"Got destroyed when I protected Mustang. Now tell me why you all are here." Ed said turning to them.

"To see if it was really you." Riza said. Hayate barked and nodded. Ed rubbed his eyes.

"I told Hughes to keep you guys away from this village."

"Well he didn't, now tell us the truth." Riza said.

"I'm not in the military anymore Hawkeye, nor am I a kid." Ed said turning his cold golden eyes onto the woman. She shivered mentally from the maturity of the cold stare and the wisedom it held behind it. "It's late and I doubt I have the conscience to let you guys go back with an injured man."

"You gonna let us stay here boss?" Havoc asked.

"Yea...other than my room and Scar's I have two spares. One has two double beds and the other has a queen sized bed." Ed replied rubbing his eyes.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Riza asked.

"On the couch...but until then I need to wait for the doctor then check some things in my books." Just then a knock came from the front door. Ed walked to the door and opened it. An old man with salt and pepper hair came in with a bag in his hand.

"Edward are you alright? I had my bag ready in case the chimeras got you again." The elder man said.

"No, I'm fine Glenn. The wounded man is upstairs in my room with Scar and another man by the name of Hughes. He's been scratched across the chest and hit his head against the wall of the an alley." Ed replied calmly.

"Oh dear..." Glenn said. He then noticed Ed's missing arm. "Edward...your arm."

"I'll be fine. Al is coming to give me a new one. I just really need you to check the man upstairs." Ed said turning so his right side was hidden.

"Of course...but I want you to come with me. I need to speak to you in private afterwards."

"How about we all go upstairs?" Riza suggested.

"That would be a wise descision Miss..." Glenn said as he headed upstairs with Ed's help. It seemed that Glenn has a limp and needed assistance. Riza watched as she and Havoc followed closely. Glenn seems to treat Ed as one of his own. Did Ed just have that effect on people?

"In here..." Ed said as he opened the door to his room. Glenn stepped inside and nodded to Scar. The Ishbalan nodded back and stayed in his spot in the corner of the room. "Hughes is the idiot up?"

"Who are you calling an idiot shorty?" Roy asked as he slowly sat up in the bed. He expected Ed to yell at him and go balistic. Everyone was surprised when Ed didn't even glare at him. Instead, he ignored Roy completely and turned to Glenn.

"I'm assuming from the way he can move and talk, the injures are not that critical." Glenn said as he walked to Hughes. The Colonel stood and allowed Glenn to sit down and examine Roy.

"Ed are you feeling alright?" Hughes said walking to Ed. He was about to put a hand on Ed's forehead, when Scar suddenly appeared and grabbed his hand. In that instant, weapons were drawn and aimed. Scar had a knife to Hughes's neck as Havoc and Riza had their guns aimed at Scar. Roy looked to see Ed just stand there with an amused small smile. Glenn sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Edward, would you please calm everyone down. I don't have enough supplies to help you all." Glenn said as he helped Roy take off his jacket and shirt to allow him to wrap his chest.

Ed shrugged and raised his hand and grabbed Scar's wrist which held Hughes's wrist. "It's alright..." He whispered something more, but no one caught it. Scar glanced down at Ed and nodded. He let go and stepped back, concealing his knife once more. "Now you..." Ed said turning his eyes to Riza and Havoc. They didn't move.

"At ease, put your weapons away." Roy said. They cautiously put their weapons away but kept their eyes on Scar.

"Well that was interesting..." Hughes said rubbing his arm.

"Sure...I'm going to leave you guys and go wait for Al." Ed said and left before anyone could get a word in.

"What's with him?" Havoc asked.

"Beats me..." Riza said

"Are you friends of Edward's?" Glenn asked as he put antiseptic on a rag and dabbed it at Roy's chest. The man hissed as the rag touched his wounds.

"Yes, we are." Hughes said. Scar narrowed his eyes slightly, but didn't say a word.

"Then why haven't I seen all of you in this village visiting him?" Glenn asked not looking up from his work.

"Well...uh..." Havoc stuttered. Hughes rubbed the back of his neck as Riza just looked at Roy. The elder man looked at Roy. Mustang just looked at Glenn with a blank expression.

"From the looks of it, all of you are from the military. I'm guessing you are all the people he left behind when he left Central." Glenn said as he taped the gauze to Roy's hairless chest. He began to bandage the wound as he talked. "I met Edward almost two and a half years ago. He saw that our village was in dire need of salvation. A group of heathens used Alchemy to scare us and make us give them money. In return, after damaging the village, they would leave with some of our people to do as they wished with them. We weren't strong enough to defend ourselves, so this cycle continued until he came."

"I'm assuming Ed saved you guys?" Hughes said.

Glenn smiled. "He came into the village and saw that we need help. But we were fools and shunned him." The doctor shook his head. "We were frightened of Alchemists...what else would you expect?" He said as if answering the unsaid question of why they shunned Ed. "Though...night after night...our tools, carriages, fences, and anything that was broken was found fixed in the morning." He knotted the bandage on Roy's chest and began to check his head. "The day the heathens came back, we were all in the village square giving up our money and valuables. It was when the leader grabbed my granddaughter that Ed appeared."

"What do you mean?" Roy asked. Glenn chuckled.

"He just waltzed up from through the crowd and 'nonchalantly' rammed his shoulders into the men as though they were just people in his way." Glenn stopped his examination and smiled at the memory. "The group recognized him as the FullMetal Alchemist from Central. Decided fighting and killing him would be better than taking our people. So they turned on him and jumped."

"So Ed kicked their asses?" Havoc laughed.

Glenn nodded and laughed also. "After they left...Edward proceeded to our damaged building. He helped rebuild them. Some by alchemy, others the old fashion way. We, as thanks, helped Edward build this home. We welcomed him to this village and since then he's stayed here."

"So basically, Ed did you a favor and you let him stay and he's been here since." Hughes summed up.

"Yes, he would travel and come back. Friends of his would come for a night or two then leave, but we took it all in good stride." Glenn said as he once more checked Roy's head. "It when the chimeras came we began to worry. Edward began acting strange. He has gotten paler, thinner, and more silent since they came."

"I then stumbled upon this village..." Scar said. "I saved FullMetal from a chimera. He then asked if I wished to stay and I accepted."

"As simple as that? After all the times you tried to kill us..." Hughes said.

"FullMetal and I have reached a truce. I will not go back on it." Scar explained. "Plus...he's left the military." Roy glared at Scar as the man's voice held a smirk in it, even if it didn't show on his face.

"Before you guys go into over time, I think I should fix Ed's arm first." Alphonse Elric said from the doorway. He had a bag with him which looked heavy. He was taller than Ed by a couple of inches. His blonde hair wasn't as bright and his eyes were a medium shade of brown. He smiled at the group.

"Where's FullMetal?" Roy asked. Al stepped to the side a bit to show Ed standing behind him with his head down and turned to the side.

"Hey Al, how you doing?" Hughes asked.

"I'm fine, but if you would...I need the bed so I can fix brother's arm."

"You do auto-mail?" Riza asked.

"Aunt Pinako and Winry showed me. It is the least I can do for Ed." Al said as he walked over to the bed and put his bag down. "So if you would...help the Brigadier General off the bed."

"Right..." Havoc and Hughes helped Roy off the bed as Glenn stood. Scar grabbed the chair and it on the other side of the bed.

"Don't you need time to prepare the arm?" Riza asked.

"Usually...but because Ed is always moving around and fighting Winry and I make sure the arm is in top shape." Al said as he put some of the tools on the bed. "Come on brother..." Al turned to Ed who was still at the door. Ed walked to bed and sat down. Al pulled out a bandana and rolled it up. "You are being moody tonight brother." Ed glared at Al before opening his mouth. Al put the bandana in his mouth and tied it in back of his head.

Roy and the others watched with interest as Ed bit down on the bandana. He nodded. "Scar..." Scar moved around and grabbed Ed's flesh hand as Ed laid down. "Would someone hold his feet?"

"We will, come on Havoc." Hughes said leaving Roy with Riza as they both went and held Ed's legs down. "Now what?"

"Hang on..." Al produced an arm and carefully align the receptors with the nerve counter-parts in the port. "Relax..." Al said to Ed.

"Just do it Al..." Ed said around the make-shift gag.

"What are you doing?" Riza asked.

"Well...I first align the arm with the port then just push. It is quite difficult to explain if you don't know about auto-mail so I rather not going into it." Al said turning back to Ed.

"Edward, would you like something to numb the pain?" Glenn asked.

"No...just put the damn arm in." Ed said. Al nodded.

"Three...two...one..." With that count down Al pushed the auto-mail arm in. Edward's body arched in protest against the action. His grip tightened around Scar's hand as his leg tried to kick out.

Glenn closed his eyes and turned his head away as Ed yelled in pain around the gag. Roy watched as Al struggled to tighten the bolts and whatnot down on the arm. Scar put his other arm down on Ed's chest to keep him from arching up in pain.

"Shit!" Havoc yelled as Ed kicked him off. Hughes held on as the kicking became more frantic.

"Alphonse...are you done yet?" Scar asked. Al tightened the last part and then threw the tool down. He grabbed Ed and pulled him to his chest.

"Scar, Hughes let go!" Al said as he held Ed.

"What's going on?" Roy asked.

"FullMetal pain causes horrifying flashbacks to come back to him. As far as I know, Alphonse is the only one to consol him." Scar said as he looked at Glenn. "Is there anything you need to give Ed?"

"I'll give it to him tomorrow, with Alphonse here it should be fine." Glenn replied.

"Then I will give you a ride home." Scar said leaving the room.

"Alright...I will be back tomorrow to check up on you." Glenn said looking at Roy. "I hole you have a good time staying here. Please try not to cause Edward too much stress..." With that Glenn bowed and left going after Scar.

"Sh...brother I'm here..." Al said as he looked at Roy and the others. Ed's eyes started to droop close. When Al was sure Ed was asleep he put his brother down on the bed and sighed.

"Al...what's wrong with Edward?" Riza asked. Al looked at them with w frown.

"He's been through a lot since he left the military. One thing includes people trying to find him for the philosopher's stone." Al said.

"But from what Ed said the stone was destroyed." Roy said.

"Doesn't keep Ed from knowing how to make it..." Al said. "When I got my body back, Ed said he had to leave for my safety. He's been traveling around since then until he got here. Though I am grateful for a body, I wished Ed didn't do it."

"Why not Al? You are human right?" Hughes asked. Al shook his head.

"I'm not human...not in a full sense." Al replied.

"Then what are you?" Havoc asked.

Roy had a suspicion as to what Al was going to say. He hoped it wasn't true. If it was...he would have to talk to Ed about how he did it.

"I'm a homunculi..."

---------

From now on...I'm going to be putting the song that the chapter will be related to at the bottom. Right now...no song.


	4. AWOL: Chapter 3

Warnings: OOC-ness! Yaoi! Bad Grammar! Misspellings! And first FMA Fic!

Thanks for the reviews! I will still be updating, just very slow since school starts Tuesday.

Al will say nii-san just because I think it is better that way.

_**A.W.O.L.**_

"A homunculi..." Hughes said. "But the philosopher's stone was suppose to give you back your human body."

"It wouldn't so Ed did the next best thing. Though I am much more human than a normal homunculi..." Al said. "Nii-san...he felt it was his fault he couldn't make me human. He said that he was glad the stone couldn't fix his body...that he deserved to suffer for his mistakes."

"You mean what happened when you guys was younger?" Riza asked.

"That...and for not returning my true body." Al replied.

"So Al...do you know how he created you?" Roy asked.

Al raised his right arm and pulled his sleeve back. They watched as he revealed a silver beaded bracelet.

"Elysia has a bracelet just like that..." Hughes said. Al smiled as he took the bracelet off to reveal a small array.

"That looks like...the serpent cross combined with the tattoo to create the philosopher's stone." Roy said.

"It is...this is what makes me as human as a homunculi can get." Al explained.

"That looks like a blood array..." Hughes said. Al nodded.

"After the array was drawn onto my arm, nii-san had to put some blood on it to seal it. When he did, the array absorbed the blood and stayed this way."

"Hey Al...will Ed be okay?" Havoc asked. Al looked down at Ed.

"I don't know...this doesn't happen when we give him a new arm." Al said. "It seems to be getting worse though."

"The pain or the nightmares?" Roy asked.

"Both..." Al reached out and pushed some of Ed's hair away from his face. Ed's auto-mail arm suddenly snapped up and wrapped itself around Alphonse's wrist. He let out a groan of pain as he turned onto his side. "Nii-san...you awake?"

"Al?" Ed asked huskily. His voice was quiet as he looked up at his younger brother.

"Nii-san...do you remember where you are and what happened?" Al asked. When Ed shook his head, he saw the sad look on Al's face.

"Alphonse?" Ed asked pushing himself into a sitting position. He looked over to see everyone with concerned looks on their faces. "What's going on?"

"Here nii-san..." Al grabbed Ed's left arm and took off the silver bracelet that was around it. Ed blinked as Al turned his hand so his palm was up.

"Another tattoo..." Hughes whispered. Roy watched intently as Alphonse placed his wrist over his brother's. It glowed for a moment before Ed's eyes widened.

"Shit..." Ed stood up abruptly and went to his closet. He pulled off his shirt and jacket and pulled on a simple white button up shirt.

"Ed?" Riza asked as the boy quickly walked out of the room. "Al?"

"Ed has a momentary lapse in his memories. This cause him to forget where and when he is or what happened. It happens every time we do this...it is one of the consequences Ed suffer's from using the philosopher's stone." Al said as he stood up.

"Wait, Al what to you mean consequences?" Roy asked stepping forward. Al sighed and walked to the window.

"I don't think it would be right for me to tell you guys without his consent."

"He won't tell us Al, you know this." Hughes said.

"I know...but this is his choice..." Al replied turning to them. "Riza, Havoc, Hughes...I show you to the guest rooms. Roy can stay in Ed's room."

"Where will Ed rest?" Havoc asked.

"Ed and I will take the couch downstairs." Al said. "Now come on...let's get you guys settled in." Al led everyone out of the room but Roy. He slowly walked over to the window and looked out of it. He saw Ed standing in the yard looking at the moon. Roy's thoughts rewinded and contemplated on what Al told them. If it was true...Ed is suffering more than he thought.

-----

Ed stared blankly at the moon thinking about what just happened. '_Damn...I didn't want them to know...'_ A soft footstep came from behind Ed. He turned to see Alphonse there looking at Ed sadly.

"Nii-san...you should tell them." Al said. Ed smiled at Al.

"They wouldn't understand Al." Silence. Ed stared at his brother as Al looked at the ground. "I am not safe here Al."

"Don't leave nii-san...let them help you!" Al said. Ed took his hands from his pockets and looked at Al calmly.

"Let's do what we always do Al. Like when we were younger." The Elrics looked at each other before nodding. Soon enough they were both sparring against each other light-heartedly. Their minds on previous conversations they've had.

_"Nii-san...why don't you let them help?"_

"_They'll only get in the way Al, you know how the bastard is."_

"_But with the military, you'll be protected. These episodes you keep having are getting worse. You won't even let me live with you to help you!"_

"_I can take care of myself Al and as for my episodes...this is what I get for trying to play god. This is my punishment and my way to atone for my mistakes._"

"_But nii-san...your mistakes are my mistakes as well, why do you suffer alone?"_

"_Because Al...it is my job as the older brother. I'm protecting you..._"

Ed did a cartwheel away from Alphonse before dropping to his knees. He was out of breath and energy. Al was the same, but at least he could stand.

"Do you feel better Ed?" Alphonse asked.

"Much, thanks for the spar Al." Ed stood slowly and walked over to Al. Putting a hand on Al's shoulder. "Let's go inside and get some sleep."

"Alright..." Al smiled as Ed glanced at the moon once more before going into the house. He followed and watched as Ed went down the hall. He soon came back with pillows and blankets. Al helped Ed and began to fix the couches for themselves.

Scar came back after they were done and looked at them. "Will you be okay down here FullMetal?" He asked looking sternly at the young man.

"I'll be fine..." Ed said. He laid down on the couch and sighed.

"He's just worried nii-san..." Al responed as he stood by Ed. Scar looked at Al then back at Ed.

"Just take it easy FullMetal..." Scar said as he went upstairs. Al looked down at Ed.

"Goodnight nii-san..." Al said as Ed pulled the blanket up to his chest.

"Night Al..." Ed murmured as he closed his eyes.

-------

Roy felt himself behind jerked awake by murmuring down the hall. Getting up, he walked to the door and looked down the hallway. His subordinates were huddled around a door peeking in. He walked to them and raised an eyebrow. Hughes turned to Roy and pointed to the crack telling him to take a look. Roy leaned in and looked into the room.

It was a bathroom, but what who was in there surprised him. Ed was spitting into the toilet while Al stood behind him holding his hair back. Scar was in there also going through the medicine cabinet.

"Take it easy Ed..." Al said. "Slow breathes..." Ed weakly lifted a towel to his mouth and wiped off the blood from his mouth. Ed crawled away from the toilet and leaned back against the tub. Al went to Ed and held him as Ed took deep breathes.

"Here you go Alphonse..." Scar handed the young man two pills. "See if you can get him to swallow that." Al nodded and looked at his pale brother.

"Ed...I need you to swallow these. Think you can do it?" Al asked. Ed shook his head.

"Come on FullMetal, you have to try..." Scar said as he knelt down beside to the two brothers.

"What was going on?" Roy whispered.

"Roy...I think that the Philosopher's stone did something Ed." Riza said.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"Roy...Ed was throwing up blood." Hughes said. Roy's eyes widened slightly as he looked into the bathroom again.

Ed took the pills and swallowed them. Scar handed him a cup of water, which he then drank slowly. Ed pushed the glass back into Scar's hands and started to stand up. Scar moved out of the way to allow Ed his space. Havoc and Riza backed away from the door as Ed headed toward it.

"Nii-san...do you want me to let you sleep in today?" Alphonse asked. Riza shooed everyone back to their rooms before silently rushing back to hers. They watched from the safety of their rooms as Ed walked into the hallway.

"FullMetal, perhaps Tringham was right...maybe you should go to the hospital." Scar said as he followed Ed. Al flushed the toilet and cleaned up the bathroom before joining them.

"They can't help me...you guys both know this." Ed said. He rubbed his eyes. "Just wake me up if someone comes to the door later okay?"

"I'll walk village tomorrow until you wake up." Scar said as he headed to his room.

"Thanks Scar..." Ed said. The man nodded before walking into his room and closing the door.

"Come on Nii-san...let's go back downstairs." Al said as he followed Ed. He watched Ed walk down the stairs before turning toward Ed's bedroom. He stared through the open crack of the door. "Well, now you've seen the other consequence, Mustang. I'll see you in the morning." Al whispered before going downstairs also.

Roy leaned against the wall beside the door thinking. He tried to save Ed from this suffering only to have him fall head first into it. Scar seems to be taking pity on the young man and helping him through this. But what of him? Roy was his commanding officer. Ed is his responsibility. Was...his mind told him. Ed left his circle of protection when he went Awol.

Looking up, Roy took a good look at Ed's room. In the left corner of the room beside a window there was a desk. It was messy with books, papers, a lamp, and a few pens here and there. There was a picture of Al and Winry in one corner of the desk and a picture of everyone from Central right next to it. The king-sized bed was in the middle of the wall right from the door. On either side of it there were side tables then bookcases full of books. Beside the door to the left there was a closet and to the right there was a small glass table with seven items on it. Roy looked closer to see that they were small statues of what seemed like the seven sins.

Roy walked to Ed's bed and sat down on it. He laid down and turned to he was facing the two windows Ed's room possessed. _'Three years...he's suffered for three years and I didn't noticed.'_ Roy thought as he buried his face into Ed's pillow taking in Ed's scent. It lulled him to sleep as he thought about the young man and his secret suffering.

----

The next morning Alphonse was cooking breakfast while Scar left saying he had to do some things. Riza helped Al set up the table and cook. She glanced at the couch through the arch of the adjoining rooms to see Hayate by the couch Ed was currently sleeping on.

"Hayate...come." The dog immediately walked to Riza and sat down at her feet. Soon enough Hughes and Havoc came down.

"Hey Al," Hughes said with a smile.

Not turning around Al spoke. "I know you guys saw what happened last night. We'll talk about it when the Brigadier General comes down." Hughes's face became grim and nodded.

"So Al, how is he?" Havoc asked.

"Better, he hasn't spoken out in his dreams since last night." Al replied as he put the food on the plates.

"Does this happen every night?" Hughes asked. Al shook his head.

"No...as far as I know, only when nii-san experience pain that makes bad memories come back."

"Like his arm being reattached reminds him of the night you guys tried to bring back your mother?" Riza asked sitting down beside Al. Al nodded as he sat down at the table.

"Nii-san says he is fine, but don't believe him. I'm just glad Scar appeared when he did. Apparently nii-san saved an Ishbalan and Scar wanted to pay him back." Al poured himself some hot tea before sipping it. "When he saw how bad my nii-san gets...I don't know what happened but he decided to help."

"Strange..." Hughes said as he too sat down. Havoc shrugged and sat down and began eating.

They all looked up when they heard footsteps on the stairs. Roy stepped into view as he walked closer to Edward. He stared down at the sleeping young man. Al stood up watching Roy. Hughes watched Al get ready to stop Roy. He reached out a hand to Al and grabbed the young man's arm. Al looked at Hughes and sat down again.

Roy watched Ed for a moment. He was relieved to see the younger alchemist's chest moving to and fro. Ed was on his side curled up toward the back of couch. Roy turned and went to the kitchen satisfied that Ed was okay. He sat down beside Hughes and looked at Al.

"Equivalant Exchange huh?" Roy asked. Al sipped his tea again and looked at Roy.

"Basically...from what nii-san told me. He gave up his endurance and mental stability for my body." Al replied. "I don't know if he had a choice...but that's the way Ed told it."

"I see..." Roy glanced at Ed again. "Did it take anything else?"

"Like I said, Ed might have not told me something." Al said.

"So he could be in more pain than he let's on?" Havoc asked. "Geez...that's not right." Riza smacked Havoc in the back of the head.

"Take into fact that Ed feel responsible for all of this from the begin moron!" Riza glared.

"Yea Havoc...we know Ed. He would want to protect us from the truth." Hughes said. "I can understand why too. With all of us worry about Ed's well-being we wouldn't be able to perform our duties as military personnel."

"Even so Hughes, we could have done something..." Riza said.

"Do you think the shrimp would actually have allowed us Hawkeye?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow. A second later his head was tilted to the side against his shoulder as a couch pillow landed on the ground.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC AMEBA?" Ed yelled from the couch glaring at Roy.

"I didn't say that..." Roy replied as he lifted his head to look at Ed.

"Nii-san!" Al said happily. "You're up!" Ed yawned and stood stretching.

"Yea, yea...with all the depressing talk I couldn't sleep. Let me go get dressed." He disappeared up the stares.

Roy rubbed the side of his head as he looked at Al. "It seems he's back to normal." Riza smirked as Hughes and Havoc chuckled.

"I suggest you all get eating before the kids come over." Al said.

"What kids?" Hughes asked.

"The village kids like to tease Ed each morning by chasing him with a bottle of milk." The blonde chuckled. "It starts soon so..."

"So we'll be seeing Ed run scared from them." Havoc grinned. "Dang I wish I had a camera..."

"Think about taking a picture of it and die Havoc." Ed said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Really Ed is that a way to talk to someone older than...you..." Roy stared at Ed.

Ed blinked as he put his white jacket on the counter. He wore a pair of white leather pants similar to his black ones. His shirt was a black silk button up shirt and his boots were black too. His blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail which hung to his mid-back. "Find something interesting Roy?" He poured himself some tea as he glanced at everyone at the table. "What?"

"You just look so different." Riza said as she looked at Ed.

Hughes grinned and put his hand to his chin. "I think it is the new clothes."

"No, it might be the growth spurt." Havoc said chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Did you say something about my height?" Ed asked waving a pan dangerous in his hand.

"Not a thing boss..." Havoc gulped.

"Good..." Ed put the pan back in the sink and stayed by the counter sipping his tea. His back was to everyone as he looked out the window. Roy snapped out of his daze and looked at Ed.

"FullMetal, I want to know what happened three years ago. On the day that you created Al's new body."

A cup shattered and dropped into the metal sink. "Shit..." Ed whispered as he grabbed a towel to wipe the hot liquid off of his hand. "There's nothing to talk about, I reported everything in my last report."

"Roy back off the kid..." Hughes said looking as Ed's shoulders tensed up.

"No! I demand to know in full detail what the fuck happened on that day!" Roy said standing up glaring at Ed's back. Al also stood up glaring back at the Brigadier General. He was about to speak when Edward interrupted.

"No Alphonse, he has a right to be pissed as hell. I did leave that report pretty vague." Ed turned to look at Roy, but it was a blank expression. One that no one in the room but Al has seen before. "Excuse me if I am wrong Mustang...but I left the military after that report. I have no more obligations to you or anyone in this room from Central." Ed walked around the table to Roy and held out his arms, wrists side by side with a mocking smile. "So if you are here on business _Brigadier General Mustang_...then you would have to arrest me."

"Ed what are you doing?" Riza asked. Ed just stared at Roy.

"Come on now, if guys back at Central found out you saw me and didn't try to arrest me...well let's say you all won't be coming to visit me anymore."

"Stop being stupid Ed..." Hughes said. "He just wants to know the truth." Ed lowered his wrists and shook his head.

"You are not my superior officers anymore. You can't come into my home and demand something that needs to stay buried in the past!" Roy stared passively at the young man.

"Are you finished?" Roy asked.

"Not nearly, but I'm not about to waste my time." Ed walked over to the counter grabbed his coat. He leaned on it temporarily.

"Nii-san?" Al turned to Ed and walked to him. He put a hand on Ed's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"I'm fine..." The older Elric growled out. "I'm going into the village...if you need me find me there." Ed stood straight and put his jacket over his shoulder as he swiftly left the house. The door slammed leaving the occupants inside to hear the kids running up to the house to Edward.

-----

Song: **_Ready Steady Go by L'arcEnCiel_**


	5. AWOL: Chapter 4

Warnings: OOC-ness! Yaoi! Bad Grammar! Misspellings! And first FMA Fic!

Al will say nii-san just because I think it is better that way.

Disclaimer: NOT MY ANIME! Though I wish. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

_**A.W.O.L.**_

"You went too far Roy..." Hughes said looking at the man. Roy sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't want to explode like that...it just happened like that." Al shook his head at the Brigadier General and smiled. "Dammit..." Roy sat down and crossed his arms staring at his food.

"So what now? You got Ed all mad..." Havoc said.

"I wouldn't say that..." Al said smiling. "You just pushed his nerves that's all."

Riza pat Hayate's head as she looked at Al. "Can you show us around town?" Al nodded and laughed. "What?"

"I just remembered that tonight and tomorrow the village is going to have a party." Everyone looked at him. Al waved his hand slightly. "It is to celebrate the good harvest they had and to thank Ed for helping them."

"Sorta of like a Thank you party?" Havoc asked. "Will there be food?"

"Yep, food...drinks...music...I think that's what nii-san had to do today, help put up the decorations." Al said as an after thought. "Oh this is going to be good..."

----

Ed ran into the village with a group of kids chasing him with a bottle of milk. "Nooo! Get away!" He faked yelled. Adults in the village looked up and laughed at this. It was normal, but it was good to see Edward happy again. He's been upset for the last couple of days.

"Ed! Stop running we just want you to take a sip!" The kids yelled.

"Put it down and I'll consider it!" Ed said as he slowed down. The kid immediately stopped and put the milk down and backed away. They watched as Ed crouched down and slowly crab walk toward the bottle. Giggling and laughing the kids watched as Ed poked the milk with a stick as though it was a disease. "Edward!" The children yelled.

"Okay fine!" Ed said smirking. He grabbed the milk and took a sip of it. Putting it back down he made a face. "BLEH!" He stumbled a bit putting his hands to his throat. "What the hell did you put in there..." Ed dramatically fell to his knees then fell onto his back. His eyes closed as he let his hands limply slip from his throat.

The kids blinked as walked up to Ed. "Ed..." A young boy poked Ed's stomach. "His chest isn't moving."

"Oh no...do you think we killed him!" A girl asked very frightened.

"Why don't we go tell an adult?" Another boy asked.

"I don't know...maybe we should tell Doctor Glenn..." The first boy asked poking Ed's head now.

"Or I can rise up like a zombie!" Ed said as he sat up with a grin on his face. He mocked a sound of a zombie as the children squealed and ran away as Ed chased after them.

"Zombie Edward!" They yelled as they scattered. Ed stopped running after them and laughed in the middle of the street.

"That's what you get for trying to make me drink milk!" He said.

"You mean you didn't drink it?" The previously frightened girl asked.

"Nope, I faked the sip." Ed said with a smile.

"Aw!"

"Go on now, I got to get to work guys. I'll see ya later!" Ed said as he shooed the kids off.

"Alright Ed! Thanks for playing with us." They replied. Ed smiled and waved at them.

"Anytime guys!"

"You know, they are going to force the milk down your throat one of these days..." Scar said as he walked up to Ed. Edward laughed as he watched the kids run off to play with each other.

"It is just a game...no need to worry, but I am sure they think about it." Ed said as he looked at Scar. "So what did you do this morning?"

"Cleaned up last night's mess. They are trying to fix the street, but you are going to have to do it." Scar replied.

"Alright..." Ed cracked his knuckles on his left hand. "Time for work then...you going to be around for tonight?"

"I'll be here tonight." Scar said as he started to walk off.

Ed shook his head and turned around. He headed down to the street where the fights happened last night. When he got there he saw a bunch of men trying to figure out how to get the hole in the street fixed. He chuckled as they jumped when he got there. "Hey guys, need help?"

"Would you Ed?" One of the men asked smiling sheepishly. Ed nodded and walked to the mess. He clapped his hands and kneeled down putting them on the ground. A bluish light appear as the hole and any thing else wrong with the street was alchemically repaired. The men smiled and thanked Edward as the young man stood up.

"Shall we get the decorations up now guys?" Ed asked looking at the men. They all nodded and set out to work.

-----

Al laughed as the group from Central stared in awe at the decorations that were being put up. All the villagers waved at him as he led the group toward the center of town.

"Wow...who would of thought a village like this would be able to get this place decorated in a matter of hours." Hughes said.

"Yea...seems like they did it over night though..." Roy said as he saw streamers go from house to house.

"Yea, well I bet they all helped. This celebration means a lot to everyone." Al said as he looked at the women around a vegetable cart. "Hey Mrs. Sperna, have you seen nii-san?" Al asked politely. One of the middle-aged women with black hair and green eyes nodded and smiled.

"He's helping Mr. Gregory fix things by the center of the village." Mrs. Sperna replied.

"Alright thanks!" Al waved again and began to head to the center of village.

"So Alphonse, does Ed do this all the time?" Riza asked. "I mean just come into town and help people repair things?" Hayate ran ahead of them as they got closer to the center of town.

"He helps whenever they ask for it. Whether it be repairing things, helping move heavy objects, or just babysitting...nii-san helps in anyway he can."

"Sounds like Ed feels like he's obligated to help this village..." Havoc said. Al stayed silent as he reached the middle of the village where many tables and a stage were set up. On the stage there were instruments being set up by different people. A young woman about twenty four was walking toward toward a building when she spotted Al.

"Alphonse Elric long time no see!" She said as she changed directions and headed toward him.

"Gabriella?" Al blinked looking at the woman. She was about Riza's height and build. Her skin was slightly dark than a normal person's. What was most unusual was her green hair, it was almost a lime green. It was pulled back into a bun by a chopstick, hiding it's real length. Her eyes were black as she smiled at Al. She was wearing a white tube top that showed a bit of her stomach and a pair of black tight pants. The knee high boots she was wearing were black also. On her left arm she wore a black bandana. (1) "What are you doing here?"

"Ed called me here a couple night ago, I've been staying at the inn." Gabriella replied. "What about you the crew of weirdos behind you?"

"Weirdo? Who the hell are you calling a weirdo?" Roy asked glaring at Gabriella.

"You, I mean look at you. I bet you are one of the military dogs from Central...and I can get that from just your face not the tacky outfit." Gabriella said.

"Why I ought---"

"GABBY!" Someone shouted. They all turned to the left to see Ed onto of a rooftop. He was shirtless and sweating. He glared down at the woman. "I thought you were going to bring us some more supplies up here."

"I got distracted." She said with a shrug.

"Argh..." Ed put a hand to his face and shook his head. "Go get the stupid supplies before I come down there."

"And do what short stuff?" Gabriella asked. She jumped back when a shingle from the roof was thrown at her.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO SHRIMPY TO KICK YOUR ASS?" Ed yelled waving his fist at her. Gabriella laughed.

"Don't make get up there and bitch slap you Edward." She said. Ed continued to glare at her. She chuckled. "Plus your brother was about to introduce me to the weirdos behind him."

"They aren't weirdos Gabby." Ed said sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Yea Gab, stop calling them that." Al said.

"Freaks is a better word." Ed grinned.

"Hey! I resent that!" Hughes said. Havoc agreed.

"Who are you calling a freak FullMetal?" Roy asked turning his glare onto the young boy. Ed shrugged and waved his hand dismissingly.

"Anyway...Gabby, these are some of our old friends from Central. This is Riza Hawkeye...and her dog Hayate." Al said.

Riza walked to Gabriella and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." She said. Hayate barked in a greeting too.

"Likewise..." The green haired woman said.

"Over here is Jean Havoc, Maes Hughes, and Roy Mustang." Al said. "They came to visit Ed."

"Nice to meet such a lovely lady..." Havoc said with a smile.

"That's a sad pick up line." Gabriella replied.

"That's Havoc for you..." Hughes said with a laugh. "And I must apologize for Roy, he gets sensitive when people call him a weird."

"Do I now?" Roy asked with a menacing voice. "Don't make me take out my gloves and fry you Hughes."

"Gabby, you now know them, can you just get me the stupid supplies. I got to finish this so I can work on the other decorations." Ed replied with a sigh.

"Oh come on, you work too hard take a break." Gabriella said as she grabbed a bucket of shingles and went to the building. She climbed up the ladder handed Ed the bucket. "Here take this too before you dehydrate..." She handed him a bottle of water.

"Thanks Gabby..." Ed said as he opened the bottle and took a drink of it. He stood and looked down at Al and the others. "What you guys planning on doing now?"

"Go back to the house I suppose..." Al said.

"How about you help with the decorations? There's only a bit left...and I needs to fix a few more things after this roof." Ed replied.

"I wouldn't mind..." Riza said as she pat Hayate. "Would give us something to do."

"I could meet some ladies..." Havoc grinned. Hughes shrugged as they all looked at Roy.

"We're not here on business, so I guess..." Roy scratched the back of his head.

"Well okay then, just start helping out where you can. Almost everyone is nice if you are nice back." Ed replied as he turned to continue with the roof. Everyone agreed and fanned out to help. Al and Hughes went to help with the streamers, Havoc went the help the band, and Riza went to help some of the women with the food. Roy was helping some of the men bring of the heavy things toward the center of town.

Gabriella watched as Roy kept glancing up to the roof every once in a while. She smirked and looked at Ed. He stood up after just finishing the roof. She grinned. Gabriella wondered if anyone else knew...

"There...I'm done here..." Ed said. "Will you need anything else?"

"No...I think everyone got everything else. Thanks again Edward." Mr. Gregory said.

"Alright, I'm gonna head down to the ground. Coming Gabby?" He asked as he went to the ladder.

"Yea and make it an express trip down." Gabriella jumped in front of Ed and slid down the ladder. Ed glared as he stumbled toward the ladder before doing the same.

"Next time, if you are going to jump in front of me. Make sure it's on the ground!" Ed growled as he walked away from the ladder. Gabriella laughed and followed him.

"Is Eddy-bear mad?" She asked jumping around him. Everyone stopped what they were doing and laughed. "Come on Eddy-bear, what's wrong?"

Roy turned to see Ed pulling his shirt on as he headed toward the stage area. He raised an eyebrow at the nickname Gabriella was calling him. Edward seemed a bit upset with something which he guessed is why Gabriella is asking him.

"Gabriella..." She stopped and blinked at Ed. He never called her by her first name unless it was important. "Just let me get back to work alright?" He finished buttoning up his shirt and stood in front of the stage. Gabriella nodded and moved from Ed and began to help set up tables.

Al and Hughes finished with the streamers and walked to Gabriella. Riza and Hayate soon joined them with Havoc and Roy in tow. They watched as Ed talked with a few of the stage people and pointed at place.

"Sometimes I forget he is still under 20..." Gabriella said to them.

"Gabriella..." Hughes said.

"Gabby..." She corrected.

"Gabby...does Ed work extremely hard here?" He asked. Gabriella nodded slowly and sighed as she glanced at Al before turning to them. Al ran over to his brother to help him with the set up.

"It is almost as if he is trying to finish everything in one day." She stared at Roy in particular. "It is almost if he has no time left..." She shook her head and turned back to Ed. "When I stop by, since I am here more than Al, I try to make sure he takes care of himself."

"You know don't you..." Roy asked.

"About what happened to the Elrics...yes. I was the one who took them in afterwards." Gabriella said. "Some advice for you guys...if you want to help Ed, don't ask about the day he revived Al's body."

"Is it that bad?" Riza asked. Gabriella brushed some of her bangs from her eyes.

"Much more..."

"Hey old hag!" Ed called looking at Gabriella. "Are you performing tomorrow night?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD HAG!" Gabriella screamed. She glared at Ed who stuck his tongue out. "Hey Ed...don't stick your tongue out at me unless you know how to use it." The group from Central gawked at the implying remark.

"Sick pervert..." Ed turned back to the stage. Gabriella smiled and ran toward Ed suddenly.

"Incoming!" Al said as he ducked out of the way. Gabriella jumped on Ed's back and hugged him. This sent Ed forward into the stage. Ed's air left his body as he was squashed against the stage and Gabriella's weight.

"Dammit Gabby!" He somehow flipped her over his head onto the stage. "Are you nuts?"

"If I say yes...does that mean I get to go to your house to see your books again?" She asked with a smile.

"No..."

"Then no I'm not...legally anyway." Ed sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Oh take a chill pill I'm performing tonight and so relax." She turned so she was laying on her stomach looking at Ed. "Why don't you get the gang into some proper clothing?" Al grinned.

"Yes, let's brother..." Ed smirked and laughed.

"Why don't I like his laugh?" Hughes asked turning to Roy. The Brigadier General had a slight frown on his face.

"Are we in trouble?" Havoc asked.

"I think we should run..." Roy said.

"I doubt we'd be able to run far enough." Riza replied as the three younger people turned to them.

---------

That night the gang from Central sat uncomfortably at a table near the stage. "You aren't that uncomfortable are you?" Al asked. He was in a tight white t-shirt and tight jeans.

"You have no idea..." Riza replied. She was in a beige peasant top that hung off her shoulders and a black ankle-length skirt. Roy, Havoc, and Hughes chuckled at her new oufit and even her make-up. "Tell me why I did this again?"

"To appease nii-san?" Al held back a giggle. "And so Gabriella wouldn't hurt you..."

"I still say that Hawkeye and Gabriella would be even in skill." Havoc said. Riza glared at him.

"Don't you dare say that...I'm much better." Her hand went to the garter holster she had on.

"Then how did Gabriella convince you to wear a dress?" Hughes asked with a smile.

"She played a pawn..." Riza frowned. "She played the Edward pawn..."

"At least you aren't in tight pants and a tight shirt..." Roy said. Hughes nodded his agreement.

The men all had black tight pants to show of their 'goods', as Gabriella said. But their shirts were different. Havoc wore a t-shirt, but the sleeves were ripped off. Hughes wore a deep purple velvet long sleeved shirt with golden thread designs on it. Roy on the other hand, he wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it.

"So where is Ed?" Riza asked.

"He is performing with Gabby..." Al said as the music started up. "I don't know when they had time to learn it but whatever goes I guess."

"What are they performing?" Havoc asked as he took out a cigarette and began to smoke.

Al laughed slightly. "I don't really know, all I know is that Ed kept muttering something of payback and unusual green haired women and their bossy attitudes." The music started and the villagers clapped and cheered as Gabriella stood on the stage.

Gabriella waved to them and winked. She had her hair up in chopsticks with ribbons in it. She wore fingerless black gloves that matched her black choker. There was a pendant having from the choker in a form of a sword. She wore a white halter top and a black tier skirt. Gabriella wore white strap up heels which slightly showed under her skirt. "Hi guys! I'm here to perform for you! But first...a surprise!" That's when she realized she was alone. "EDWARD!" She sweatdropped and waved her hand. "One moment..." She ran to the back of the stage and tugged something toward the front. "Come on!" Gabriella said as she managed to drag Edward forward to the front of the stage.

Ed blushed as the crowd gasped. Gabriella had rangled up a few of the other women in the town and forced him to look like he did now. Oh he was going to kill her later.

----

It was longer but I shortened it up. Because I thought this should be a surprise! Wee!

Song: None! And none for like the next chapter either so yea.

(1) Hey look! A female version of Zoro from One Piece! Hahah


	6. AWOL: Chapter 5

Warnings: OOC-ness! Yaoi! Bad Grammar! Misspellings! And first FMA Fic!

_**A.W.O.L.**_

Okay, maybe Ed thought the whole kill thing was a little overboard. He had to admit the outfit was pretty damn good. He wore a billowy, black long sleeved silk shirt that had frilly cuffs around his wrist which came down to his mid-palm. His white pants were tight around his ass and thighs showing off the 'good stuff' as Gabriella said. They then are tucked down into his black boots. Ed's hair was pulled into a braid like he used to do, but this time it reached just above his lower back. (You know when your hair is pulled back it tends to be higher than the normal length) Ed wore a white ribbon around his neck which hung down to his chest. He also wore white gloves.

"Whoa..." Havoc murmured. Hughes and Al whistled as Riza clapped. They were impressed by his outfit and that someone could get him into one.

Roy stared at Ed. His thoughts were running along the lines of 'God he's gorgeous..' and 'I wonder if he wore anything under those pants.' Yes, Roy Mustang was indeed into guys. Though he only talks about women at the office most of the time. He watched as Gabriella circled the young man with an approving look.

"I see the ladies and I did a good job." She grinned as everyone whistled and cheered. "Now, Ed get off my stage."

Ed rolled his eyes and jumped off the stage as the music started. "Whatever..." He said as he headed toward the table. Al greeted his brother with a hug and smile.

"I see you were ambushed..." Al said.

Ed sat down between Hughes and Roy and leaned on his automail hand. "Unfortunately," He sighed. "At least the clothes were decent this time." Ed said as he waved his hand a bit watching the sleeve rock. Al laughed slightly.

"Edward, I've been meaning to ask you something." Riza said. Ed turned his golden eyes to her red ones and raised an eyebrow. "Why come to a town so close to Central after you went AWOL?"

Ed was silent as he stared at her. Riza's hand twitched. That stare unnerved her and scared her. How did his eyes get so blank? She use to tell what Ed was feeling through his eyes, but not now. Riza watched as Ed sat up straight and closed his eyes.

"Tell me Hawkeye, did anyone report books of alchemy disappearing from the library at Central?" He asked. Riza blinked.

"What does that have to do with it Ed?" She asked.

Hughes pushed up his glasses as his eyes turned to Ed. "You stole them didn't you?"

"Stole is such a harsh word..." Ed said. "I would like to say that I'm extending my right to know what books the military hides."

"Cute excuse," Havoc said as he chewed on his cigarette slightly. Ed shrugged.

"So what do you gain by taking military books?" Roy asked.

"I'm looking for something." Ed replied as he leaned back and crossed his arms. "And no it has nothing to do with the Philosopher's stone." He said answering the unasked question.

"Then what are you looking for?" Hughes asked. Ed glanced at Hughes and shook his head.

"Even I can't say. When I try to investigate further, I end up at a dead end."

"So why investigate it?" Havoc asked.

"Because it is important to nii-san." Al said. Ed nodded slightly and rubbed his left wrist. "Now, shall we drop the subject and get some drinks?" Al asked.

Roy didn't like this. Ed and Al were leaving them with questions about what's been going on for the last three years. He wanted to know the secrets that the brothers were hiding. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at the table.

Ed lifted his hand into the air and waved over a waitress.

"Hey Edward!" The girl said as she smiled. She was about sixteen with brown hair and green eyes. She wore a knee high skirt with a nice blouse. She had a pen and pad in hand to take orders. "What would you folks like?"

"Hey Candi," Al said with a wave. "I'll have a beer." The waitress nodded.

"Make that two, please." Hughes said with a smile.

"So polite..." Candi said smiling back.

"I'll have one too." Havoc said.

Candi nodded and wrote it down. "How about you Miss?" She asked looking at Hawkeye.

"Shirley Temple, if you will." Riza said.

"Alright, and how about you two?" Candi looked at Roy and Ed.

"I'll have the usual Candi..." Ed said.

Candi nodded and looked at Roy. "And you sir?"

"I'll get what he's getting." Roy said.

"Are you sure sir?" Candi asked.

"It's alright Candi. I'm sure he can hold it." Ed said with a grin. Roy raised an eyebrow as Candi nodded and left.

"Uh...Ed? What is your usual drink?" Hughes asked. Ed just smiled and didn't say anything.

"Should I be afraid that I might get alcohol poisoning?" Roy asked. Ed shrugged.

Gabriella bounced over to them as people started to get up and dance. "So how's it going guys?" She asked happily.

"Okay, what about you Gabby? Tired yet?" Al asked.

"Hell no! This is fun!" She twirled around. "I haven't had this much fun since...last year..." That made Ed laugh.

"Then enjoy it why are you over here?" He asked.

"Because..." She smirked.

"Uh oh..."

"Uh oh what?" Hughes asked blinking. Gabriella stalked around the table picking out her prey. She smirked and slapped her hand on Ed's left shoulder.

"What the hell? Is it pick on Ed day?" He asked as he stood up.

"You mean that's not every day?" She asked as she pulled him onto the dance floor.

"She likes him doesn't she?" Hughes asked Al.

Alphonse smiled. "Gabby likes to tease Ed. Ed is way out of her league to like her."

"How so?" Havoc asked.

"For one...nii-san sees her as a sister."

"The other?" Riza asked.

"You'll find out..." Al repled. "Now watch, they dance pretty good when they aren't fighting."

Roy watched as Gabriella began to lead Ed into a pretty fast dance. It was like salsa, or something close to it. Ed would take a step forward as Gabriella took one back. Then it would switch. They soon were going side to side with a combo of the stepping forward and back. Everyone soon stopped to watch the duo dance. Before Roy knew it, it was over and Ed was walking back the same time the drinks were arriving.

"Ah! My Caesar!" Ed said happily as he plopped down a bit sweaty and picked up his drink. He took a sip and smiled. "Thanks Candi!"

"Anytime darling..." She winked and walked away.

"So Mustang, you gonna try it?" Ed asked with a grin. Roy stared at the drink. He wasn't sure if he should.

Riza rolled her eyes. "Just try it Roy."

"Fine..." Roy replied and grabbed the drink. He brought it to his lips and took a sip of the drink. He raised an eyebrow as he let it go down his throat. He took another sip and put the glass. "Not too bad..."

Ed and Al laughed. Ed extended his hand to his brother and smirked. "I told you, now fork it over."

"You made a bet on that?" Hughes asked.

Al nodded. "Nii-san said that no one cannot like his drink, so I asked him to get Mustang to get the same drink. If he was right I'd owe him thirty bucks."

"That's a cheap bet..." Havoc said.

"I got Mustang to drink it didn't I?" Ed said with a smirk. Al shook his head and looked back at the party.

"So Ed, do they celebrate like this every year?" Riza asked.

Ed took another sip of his drink before responding. "Once a year...they celebrate for the good harvest they have. This were due to Gabriella's help they have more food than before and can feed everyone to their fill."

"More food than before..." Hughes murmured. "Do you mean people starve in this town?"

"This city is known Kansou, which means dry land." Ed said as he looked out at all the people. "They barely knew how to cultivate anything for food. The idiots that came to this town and took things from them gave them enough to fight over. After I came, I got Gabriella to come and help. I figured if anyone knew about farming, it would be someone who has one of her own."

"So you save the town from starvation and from thugs. Anything else?" Roy asked.

"You are such an ass, you know that?" Ed said.

"Edward!" Everyone at the table turned to see children running up to Ed with smiling faces. Ed stood and smiled at the kids. They grabbed his hands and tugged him toward the stage. "Dance with us!"

"Okay, okay..." Ed said. He threw a smile over his shoulder as the kids dragged him off to the dance floor.

"Popular isn't he?" Hughes chuckled.

"Hey its a party isn't? Why don't we dance?" Havoc asked. Al agreed and told them to dance and he'd watch the drinks. Hughes agreed to stay with Al and chat.

Riza, Havoc, and Roy got up and headed to the dance floor. Riza and Havoc were dancing with each other as Roy walked over to Ed. He saw Gabriella there dancing with the kids. Ed was smiling and clapping, seemingly having a good time. Roy stared at the young man's smile. It wasn't real...it couldn't have been. The smile was fake, it held sadness and guilt in it. Roy wanted to find Ed for the last three years. He wanted to have FullMetal back in his life, because without him things are dull.

Ed turned his to Roy and grinned. A slow song started to play and Gabriella pushed Ed toward Roy. Some of the children somehow got behind Roy and pushed him toward Ed.

"Edward will teach newcomer how to dance!" They said as Roy got to Ed. Gabriella giggled and whispered something into Ed's ear then kissed his cheek before running off. Roy smirked as Ed blushed a pretty red and glared at Gabriella. The kids giggled too and ran off to where Gabriella was by Hughes and Al.

"Shall we?" Roy asked.

"I'm sure if we don't Gabriella will probably attack us." Ed said. He hesitantly grabbed Roy's hand with his automail one and put his other on Roy's waist. He began to lead, swaying with the music. Roy followed Ed's lead with precision and grace. "I see you've done this before."

"I am skill in other areas that just bossing people around FullMetal." Roy smirked.

"Does that include being annoyingly persistant in trying to find me?" Ed asked. Roy's smirk thinned out as he became serious.

"You know that if anyone but us found out about you being here that you will be arrested?" He said. "Archer is just itching to find a reason to get you arrested, now you gave him one."

Ed glared at Roy. "What I do with my life is my business Mustang. I won't let myself get caught easily."

"Oh really?" The Flame Alchemist pulled the younger alchemist closer to his body and wrapped an arm around his small waist. "Then how come I was able to catch you?" He asked.

At the table, Gabriella giggled as she sat with Hughes and Al. "They make sure a cute couple."

"As long as nii-san is happy," Al said as he took a sip of his drink.

"I wondered when Roy was going to make a move." Hughes said. "To bad we have to go back to Central the day after to tomorrow."

"There is a lot to do before then." Gabriella said. "Who wants to plan the rest of their lives with me?" She grinned. Al shook his head as Hughes began to talk 'business' with her. He turned and watched his brother.

Ed stared at Roy as they danced around. He was pressed against his former superior officer as though they were lovers. Not that Ed didn't mind, but he preferred if it wasn't in front of this town. He felt safe in Roy's arms though. Shaking off his thoughts he grinned at Roy. "Maybe I let you catch me, you bastard." He answered.

"For what reason would you allow that to happen?" Roy asked.

"To lower the guard of my opponent?" Ed smirked and pulled away from Roy as the song ended. "End of the dance Mr. Brigadier General."

"So it is..." Roy smiled. "Shall I escort the gentleman to his seat?"

"Whatever..." Ed said as he turned and walked toward the table. Roy followed with a small smile. As they got to the table Ed slowed and grabbed his stomach. Alphonse immediately stood up as Ed's knees buckled. Roy reached out to grab Ed but blinked as Scar was suddenly there holding him. Roy frowned as Scar helped Ed back to the table.

"Nii-san..." Al knelt beside Ed as the blonde was put in a chair. Everyone watched as he bent over so his head was between his legs.

"Breath Ed...Breath." Gabriella's voice drifted.

"What happened to him?" Havoc asked as Riza and he got to the table.

"He over exhausted himself." Scar replied as he stood beside Ed.

Roy frowned. "If I had known..."

"Don't worry about it Roy, it comes randomly." She looked at sick boy. "Ed...are you feeling alright now? Al, go get him some water."

"Right..." Al got up and ran off.

"Sit down and don't draw attention." Gabriella commanded. Everyone sat down obediently. They watched as Ed slowly sat up and take a deep breath. He was pale and his eyes were darken. He looked like he hadn't gotten to sleep in ages.

"Ed, maybe we should take you back home." Hughes suggested.

"No..." Ed replied. Scar stayed beside Ed looking down at him with a frown. "I won't let this control me..."

"You said that before too Ed," Gabriella said. "I don't think you should overexert yourself just for a town that showers you in gratitude. You know more than that. I know what you want, but I refuse to let you push yourself and get hurt just for it."

"You are not my mother Gabriella, don't tell me what the fuck to do!" Ed glared at the woman as Al came back with a cup of water.

"Ed, she is just trying to help." Riza said as Al handed the water to Ed. Ed nodded to his brother and took the water, sipping it carefully. Gabriella watched with a contempletive eye. Ed's eyes were dark with pain and the lack of sleep. He needed to go home. Stubborn brat never listened though.

"Happy?" Ed asked as he finished the water.

"Imensely," Gabriella replied looking at Scar briefly. "Take him home."

"What!" The young man across from her yelled glaring at her. Thankfully the music was blaring and no one other than them heard.

"You are in pain and you refuse to admit it, I will not stand you hurting your own body for your stupid pride." Gabriella said glaring back at Ed.

"She's right boss, I can see it in your eyes..." Havoc said his cigarette bouncing between his lips.

Roy walked over to Ed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be so ingrateful." Ed scowled at Roy.

"Nii-san please, this once..." Al murmured beside him.

"No..."

"But Ed..." Hughes said.

"I said no and that's final." Ed claimed as he abruptly stood.

Bad mistake.

Pain seared through his chest and stomach. His knees buckled beneath him sending him into a fall. Beside him, Roy reached out and caught him before he hit the ground. His hands went to his chest as Ed felt himself being picked up. Voices...there were voices around him talking, but he couldn't concentrate. The pain from his chest flared out to every part of his body. _Oh god help me...it hurts..._

---

Roy was quickly speed walking back to Ed's home after he collapsed. Gabriella and Al said that Roy should stay with Ed for the night, giving Ed an excuse on why he left the party early. The rest of them would go to Gabriella's hotel room later and rest there giving Ed some quiet time. Ed had given them all a scare when he didn't respond to their voices. Roy had picked him up and said he was taking the young man home and here he was.

He wondered how he got into this mess, but his thoughts were cut off when Ed's left hand gripped his shirt. He looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. "...it hurts..." Ed groaned out trying to get closer to Roy. "Stop it..." Roy looked at how pale Ed had become and held him tightly. He leaned his head in to his shoulder, where Ed's head was resting.

"Shh...it's okay. You're safe." Roy whispered to the young man. It seemed to calm Ed enough for Roy to get to the door of his home. He somehow got the door open without dropping Ed. As Roy closed the door Ed jerked awake. Looking down at Ed, Roy raised an eyebrow. "FullMetal?" Ed quickly stepped down and ran upstairs. Roy's eyes widened as he heard Ed heaving. He raced upstairs to the bathroom and peered it.

Ed's hair was hanging off to one side. His clothes were rumpled and looked at though he just woke up out of bed. Blood was dripping from Ed's mouth. His eyes watered slightly as his throat moved. He threw up bile and blood. Roy moved behind Ed and pulled back his bangs.

"It's okay FullMetal..." Roy placed a hand on Ed's forehead. Ed leaned into his cool hand as he breathed harshly. His whole body shook from it.

"I didn't want...to be seen like this..." He whispered as tears poured out of his eyes. Ed leaned over the toilet again and threw up again. Roy frowned. It was as if Ed was severly ill...but he was fine all day. (1)

"I know...I know...just try to calm down..." Roy whispered soothingly. He rubbed Ed's back with his free hand as the blonde finished spewing his insides out into the bowl. Ed nodded slightly, signaling that it was finished. Roy helped Ed sit back against the tub as he got some towels. He frowned when he walked back to Ed.

"I must looked pathetic..." Ed murmured as weakly took the towel that was offered to him. He began to wiped the blood from his mouth slowly.

"Don't worry about it FullMetal." Roy said.

"Don't call me that...I'm not in the military anymore." Ed replied.

"So you aren't, doesn't mean I'll stop calling you that." Roy smiled. Ed gave a half smile before finishing cleaning himself off. Roy watched Ed put the towel down. "Are you going to tell me what happened between then and now?"

Ed frowned and flexed his automail hand. "The Philosopher's Stone...it started after I used the Philosopher's stone to help Al..."

----

End of Chapter!

I KNOW! I cut it. But yea more excitement for later! WOO!

(1) You know how when you are a kid, you get so sick that you sit in front of the toilet when you feel like you need to throw up but can't. And you sit there and start crying because you feel if you move you'll hurl. You don't? I do...I sat that once when I was younger and cried for my mom who came up behind me and held my head when I did throw up.


End file.
